


My Number One

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Blood+, Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We're waiting in line at the school bookstore and excuse me you're wearing __obscure fandom__ merch, we are friends now</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Number One

Sam glared at the line, clutching his pile of books to his chest. Why hadn’t he ordered his books online like a sane person. He grumbled to himself, adjusting his beanie and resigning himself to spend the next hour standing in line. Shit.

By the time he was halfway through, his arms were killing him. I don’t care how strong you are, holding thirty pounds of books hurts eventually. He switched arms and sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes as he hears the man behind him start to talk on the phone. Oh that’s just perfect. He pulled out his own phone and opened tumblr, scrolling through his dash.   
“Hey, sorry about that, I needed to make sure I was getting the right books.” The man behind him said, tapping Sam on the shoulder. Well at least he was polite, “oh it’s no big deal! We’ve been stuck here forever, I’m surprised more people aren’t on the phone.” The man chuckled, his smile lighting up his brilliant eyes. 

“You’d think they’d open some more registers,” Sam chuckled, “shit, no kidding, or at least set up the line better.” The shorter man smiled again, “well, at least I have someone to talk to now, Castiel.” He held out his hand, “Sam,” Sam replied, shaking his hand, well, it could be worse.

“Uh, I’m sorry but is that D’Eon?” Castiel asked, glancing at Sam’s phone, which was still open to tumblr on top of his pile of books. “Oh,” Sam glaces at the image on his phone, “actually I think he’s Lea in this, but yeah, it’s from Le Chevalier D’Eon.” Castiel’s eyes widened, “I’ve never met someone who’s hear of it before!”

Oh it could definitely be worse, “me either! Durrand or Max?” Castiel narrows his eyes, “both. Neither of them deserved what happened to them, although I think Ana was the worst.” Sam grimaced, “I can’t even think about her! My brother was laughing at me when I got to the scene with the king and queen, I was almost in tears. Although, D’Eon needs to stop kissing dead bodies.” 

Castiel paused, and Sam shifts nervously, had he messed up somehow? Finally Cas burst out laughing, “I thought I was the only one that thought that! It was weird!” Sam smiled, “hey, have you seen Blood+?” Castiel bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. “Yes! That was the first anime I watched! And Haji was my first crush.” Cas blushed, looking down, “he’s why I learned to play cello.” 

This just kept getting better and better. “You’re...Gay? Bi?” Cas looked up, “huh? Oh, uh, right... Haji’s a guy... Well this can go on my list of weird accidental coming outs. Yeah, I’m gay.” Sam raised an eyebrow, “you have a list?” Cas looked down, “yeah, number one would be when Gabriel, my brother, walked in on me, erm, practicing... With a banana.” 

Sam stared for a minute, wondering why Cas was blushing. “Practici- oh. oh. How’d that go?” Cas blinked slowly, “uh, he laughed, then started giving me tips. He’s pan.” 

“Hey, it’s your turn,” Cas announced, and Sam looked around, realizing he was actually up. “Oh, uh, I’ll wait for you outside. I need your number, you have no choice,” Cas beamed, “I’d like that.” 

Sam walked up and waited for the clerk to ring up his books, hesitating for a minute before turning to face Cas, talking over the low shelves of impulse purchase items that defined the line. “My number one is my brother finding Solomon/reader in my search history.”

Cas’ face lit up excitedly, then fell to a fake-disappointed look, “looks like were enemies, I’m a Haji man.” Sam chuckled, handing the clerk his credit card and confirming he wanted to rent the books he could. “Oh I’m a Haji man too, but you’re lying if you say you wouldn’t bone Solomon.” Cas nodded sagely, “I can accept that,” Sam laughed to himself, walking out to wait for his new friend in the hall. 

This could not possibly be better

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on Tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
